SCENE
by miparkland
Summary: Aku sungguh mencintai Taehyung, namun tidak sebaliknya. Kami saling mendukung satu sama lain dan hal itu membuatku senang dan nyaman walaupun kami hanya berteman. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja seseorang menghampiriku. Ternyata, Taehyung dan orang itu merencanakan sesuatu di belakangku. Lebih buruk lagi, rencana mereka kacau di tengah jalan dan penyebabnya adalah aku sendiri. -BTS fanfic-


Hai hai hai! ^^

Salam kenal buat _new readers_ dan kita bertemu lagi, pembaca setia The Chaser :D *promosi*

Saya datang membawa cerita baru dan ini _romance_, genre favorit kalangan muda kebanyakan. hmm.. Jujur saja, saya tidak terlalu bisa membuat cerita romansa. Tetapi, saya ingin mencobanya lewat fanfic ini.

Buat yang menunggu kelanjutan The Chaser, maaf banget sudah hampir setengah tahun saya tidak update. Melalui "**Scene**", semoga kalian terhibur sambil menunggu The Chaser chapter 10 yang hampir selesai. Mungkin 3 chapter lagi sampai TC benar-benar tamat. Jika bersedia, silahkan mampir ke blog saya: .com untuk membaca curcol saya tentang kelanjutan The Chaser. hehe

Oke. Selamat membaca :)

Please enjoy~

* * *

*Opening song: BTS – Miss Right*

Title: **Scene**

Cast:

-You as Park Minhee

-Kim Taehyung BTS as Kim Taehyung

-Kim Namjoon BTS as Kim Namjoon

-etc

Genre: Romance, friendship

Rate: PG-13

Warning: Bahasa nonbaku.

_**"**__**Even if you don't put on makeup  
You'll put on your perfume called Attraction**__**"**_

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu sedangkan aku masih dengan santai dan pelannya melangkahkan kaki menuju kelasku, 2-A. Tak apa. Aku bukannya tak takut dihukum lantaran terlambat tapi aku tahu jam pertama bakalan kosong.

Sip dah.

Koridor-koridor di akademi sudah sepi khas pagi hari dengan tiupan angin sepoi-sepoi yang masuk lewat ventilasi di kedua ujung koridor. Hanya terdengar suara guru menerangkan materi di tiap-tiap kelas. Aku berbelok ke kanan di ujung koridor untuk menaiki tangga yang menghubungkan lantai dua dan tiga.

Sejak tadi, sebenarnya, aku sudah mendengar suara derap kaki orang berlari, dan kini suaranya makin dekat ke arahku. Siapa yang terlambat datang ya? Karena kepo, aku pun berbalik dan BAM! Tubuhku ditubruk seseorang dan terjatuh dekat anak tangga pertama. Gilaaaaa! Orang ini berat banget! Aku sangat bersyukur arena kepalaku tidak mencium anak tangga pertama. Kalau iya, pasti sudah bocor.

Aku tak bisa berteriak kesakitan karena pelajaran sudah dimulai, makanya aku hanya bisa meringis seraya mendorong bahu bidang orang yang menimpaku sekarang. Bahu bidang. Oh, dia laki-laki. Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena hanya bahunya yang bisa kulihat. Orang ini sangat tinggi berarti.

Ketika kami berdua sudah berdiri, aku merapikan seragam akademi dan memutar bola mata, bersiap-siap untuk membisikkan ceramah singkatku untuknya karena sudah teledor berlari-lari dan nggak lihat-lihat kalau ada orang di depannya. Namun, nyaliku langsung ciut ketika melihat wajahnya.

"Sori, sori!" katanya panik. "Lo nggak papa?"

Dia Kim Namjoon, si ketua OSIS sekaligus penegak disiplin yang paling ditakuti seantero akademi. Ia sudah seperti guru dispensasi yang supergalak dan tak kenal ampun jika menemukan anak-anak di akademi yang melanggar aturan, lalu memboyong mereka ke guru dispensasi dengan wajah garang. Meskipun begitu, banyak siswi yang menaruh hati padanya. Heran. Aku saja takut setengah mati setiap kali melihatnya lewat.

Apalagi sekarang, Kim Namjoon ada di hadapanku!

Nah, kalimat-kalimat yang sudah kususun di dalam otak segera berpencar dan bersembunyi sehingga aku sulit menemukan mereka untuk dilemparkan pada Namjoon. Dalam hati aku sangat geram dan lidahku sudah gatal untuk menyemburkan kata apa saja yang dapat menunjukkan kekesalanku. Tapi apa daya lah. Dia ketua OSIS, bray!

Walaupun aku bisa menahan mulutku, namun tampaknya ekspresiku tidak. Soalnya Namjoon berkata, "Woles, Park Minhee-ssi. Jangan marahin gue sekarang, oke? Gue ada ulangan sekarang. Dan..." ia melirik ke belakang kakiku. Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya dan langsung terbelalak.

BEKALKU TUMPAH SEMUA!

"Er, sunbae-nim—"Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Ntar gue traktir lo pas makan siang!" teriaknya berjanji seraya berlari ke atas.

Selama empat setengah jam ke depan kufokuskan pikiran ke pelajaran hari ini. Ternyata jam pertama tidak kosong, hanya saja gurunya terlambat datang seperti biasanya kalau tak jam kosong. Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan bekalku yang sudah masuk tong sampah.

Haah. Aku mendengus pasrah.

Tuk!

Kurasakan sesuatu mengenai pelipis kananku. Ada yang melemparkan remasan kertas sebesar setengah kepalan tangan. Kukira Min Saem melempariku spidol karena asyik melamun. Kucari-cari siapa yang melakukan ini. Kulihat semua teman sekelasku sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas, kecuali seorang laki-laki yang menatapku sambil menopang kepalanya dengan tangan.

Ia Park Jimin, mengambil jurusan tari, sahabatku sejak SMP. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk kertas yang ia lempar. Kuambil kertas itu dan kurentangkan. Surat kecil dari Jimin.

'_Hei, muka lo kusut banget kayak kertas ini. Lo berutang satu cerita sama gue ya._'

Aku tersenyum geli dan menuliskan balasan untuknya.

'_Dasar kepo u,u_'

Lalu kuremas dan lempar kembali kertas itu ke arahnya setelah memastikan bahwa Min Saem tidak melihat ke sini.

Akhirnya, sampai selesai pelajaran Sastra Korea aku dan Jimin saling lempar kertas berisi ejekan dan kalimat-kalimat tak penting lainnya.

"Kalian serasi. Pacaran aja sana. Gue heran kenapa Jimin ga nembak-nembak lo juga," celetuk Yeonjun yang duduk di samping kananku dengan nada penuh kejahilan dan harapan tingkat tinggi.

"Ha. Ha," kataku sarkartis. Dasar Ratu Gosip. Selalu saja sewot dengan urusan orang.

Oh ya. Rasanya tak adil jika aku hanya memperkenalkan teman-temanku saja ya. Baiklah.

Namaku Park Minhee, 17 tahun. Kini aku adalah siswi Holy Art Academy jurusan akting, kelas 2-A. Aku tidak begitu dekat dengan teman-teman sekelasku karena kebanyakan dari mereka tidak begitu pedulian, kecuali Jimin. Jadinya aku lebih dekat dengan teman-teman kelas lain. Contohnya Jeon Jeongguk, kelas 1-C, adalah adik kelasku yang mengambil jurusan musik. Jeongguk bukan hanya berbakat dalam musik, tapi juga tari dan rap. Namun ia lebih memilih musik karena kakaknya. Lalu ada Lee Dasom, anak yang pernah sekelas denganku saat kelas satu. Dia satu jurusan dengan si _multi-talented_ Jeongguk. Dan yang terakhir ada Kim Taehyung, saudara jauh Jeongguk, kelas 3-B, yang jurusannya sama denganku.

Aku kurang paham kenapa aku bisa dekat dengan mereka—kecuali Jimin yang memang sahabatku sejak dulu—. Kami selalu makan bersama di kantin tanpa diajak, selalu jalan-jalan ke luar berlima. Begitu kenal aku sudah merasa cocok dengan mereka. Kalau Taehyung dan Jeongguk, entahlah. Begitu kami mengenal mereka saat mereka baru masuk ke sini (Jeongguk masuk kelas satu bersamaan dengan Taehyung yang masuk saat kelas tiga), mereka sudah diganggap sebagai bagian dari kami—aku, Jimin, dan Dasom.

Kembali ke alam nyata. Sekarang, aku dan Jimin cepat-cepat pergi ke kantin. Sambil berjalan aku menceritakan kejadian yang kualami tadi pagi. Bukannya merasa simpati, Jimin malah menertawaiku sampai ia harus memegang perutnya. "Haha. Ayo kita temui Namjoon Hyung aja," katanya.

"Sinting! Gue ga berani. Ga mungkin kan gue samperin dia, terus bilang, 'Sunbae-nim, gue tagih janji lo yang tadi pagi'? Bisa-bisa gue kena damprat sama dia," celotehku sampai kami tiba di kantin dan langsung mengantre.

"Namjoon Hyung ga semenyeramkan yang lo pikir selama ini kok. Ckck," kata Jimin pasrah dengan sifatku yang cukup keras kepala. Dia memang cukup mengenal Namjoon karena Jimin adalah salah satu anggota OSIS. "Ga mungkin lah dia tega damprat cewe. Ya kan, Hyung?"

"Ngapain lo panggil gue 'hyung'?" tanyaku heran tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Aku sedang fokus ke deretan makanan yang terletak di lemari kaca kantin. Apa yang akan kupilih sebagai makan siang? Uangku pas-pasan sekarang. Aku harus memilih yang murah. Untuk sementara aku tak memikirkan janji Namjoon.

"Gue lagi ngomong sama Namjoon Hyung, woi."

Aku terpaku. _What the heck? _Jadi dari tadi dia ada di belakang kami berdua tanpa kusadari dan Jimin tak memberitahuku? Berarti dia mendengar ocehanku? MAMPUS. Eomma, maafkan aku. Mungkin aku tak pulang hari ini.

Sembari menunggu tiga orang lagi yang ada di depanku untuk mendapatkan makan siangku, kuputuskan untuk berbalik menyapa Namjoon. Kubungkukkan badan sembilan puluh derajat. Jimin terkikik di depanku. Kurang ajar.

"Em, Minhee-ssi," panggil Namjoon. Ia mendorong Jimin ke belakangnya dan menghadapku. Aku hanya bisa menunduk, melihat dasi emas yang hanya bisa dipakai oleh ketua OSIS. "Gue—"

"Nggak apa-apa, Sunbae-nim," potongku cepat namun tetap terdengar sopan. "Saya bisa bayar sendiri." GEBLEK! Kenapa aku pakai 'saya'? Dih. Belum pernah aku segugup ini. ToT

Tiba-tiba, tanpa kusangka-sangka sama sekali, Namjoon menepuk-nepuk kedua pundakku dan memijitnya selama dua detik. Aku benar-benar tak berani menoleh ke atas. Dengan kedua tangannya masih di kedua pundakku, ia berkata padaku layaknya teman, "Jangan takut sama gue sampe segitunya dong. Harusnya yang takut itu gue. Rileks, oke?" Kenapa ia bisa tahu kalau aku takut padanya? Hm.. Kalimatnya ada benarnya juga sih. Dia harus takut padaku karena ia telah menumpahkan bekalku yang berharga. Ha!

Aku pun mengangguk dan menatapnya dengan gaya keren. Weh, ternyata kalau diperhatikan dari jarak sedekat ini, ketua OSIS Holy Art Academy cukup tampan. Tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap.

Kemudian, Namjoon memutar tubuhku. "Giliran lo tuh. Santai aja, gue yang bayar. Anggap ini sebagai permintaan maaf gue," jelasnya dan memberi tepukan di kedua bahuku lagi. Asyik sih ditraktir, tapi kali ini aku merasa lebih segan dari traktiran orang lain yang biasanya mentraktirku. Jadi aku memilih makanan yang murah namun mengenyangkan.

Kurasakan bagian belakang leherku dipijat. Ah, enaknya. Pegal dipunggung akibat duduk terlalu lama hilang seketika. "Aduh, Park Minhee-ssi. Emangnya cukup lo makan segitu?" tanya Namjoon.

"Cukup kok," dustaku. Diam-diam aku ingin dia memijatku lagi. Habisnya dia berbakat jadi tukang pijat. Hahaha.

"Tsk. Ahjumma, tolong berikan anak ini kimchi yang banyak, dada ayam, dan capcai yang banyak juga. Lo suka pedes ga, Minhee-ssi?" Aku menggeleng. "Jangan pakai cabai ya, Ahjumma."

"Ne," jawab Yoon Ahjumma dengan senyum yang tak pernah ia lepas.

"Lo tahu tari mana gue suka pesan menu itu?" tanyaku spontan.

GAWAT! Aku pakai gue-lo pula. Mukaku sudah panas. Jantungku berdebar-debar.

"Gue cuma asal pesan kok," jawabnya santai, tampak tak masalah karena aku tak memakai gaya formal ketika berbicara dengannya.

"Bohong," sahut Jimin. "Dia tadi tanya sama gue, Minhee-ah."

Oh. Hehe. Gapapa lah, sekali-sekali ditraktir banyak. Toh kelihatannya Namjoon tak keberatan dan baik amat. Terbesit di pikiranku bahwa ia tak patut ditakuti. Meskipun demikian, ia tetap saja patut disegani.

"_Thank you so much_, Sunbae-nim." Aku berujar dengan tulus.

"_You're welcome_," balasnya dengan aksen yang khas. Kudengar ia pernah tinggal di New Zealand.

Setelah memesan dan membayar, aku, Jimin, dan Namjoon segera mencari meja kosong. Kudapati Jeongguk, Dasom, dan Taehyung duduk di meja paling besar. Kulambaikan tangan ke arah mereka bersama Jimin.

"Hyung, lo mau gabung ga?" tanya Jimin seraya menunjuk ke arah ketiga teman dekat kami dengan dagu.

"Boleh nih?"

"Ya boleh lah. Lo ini kan ketua OSIS. Ya kan, Minhee?" Wih. Jimin pakai gue-lo sama Namjoon ya.

Aku pun mengangguk dan segera mengambil tempat di samping Dasom, berseberangan dengan Taehyung. Jimin duduk di sebelah kananku sedangkan Namjoon duduk di sebelah kiri Taehyung. Jeongguk dan Dasom membungkuk dalam dan memberi salam paling hormat ke Namjoon yang dibalas dengan bungkukan juga, tak kalah dalamnya. Taehyung tak melakukan hal yang sama karena mereka sekelas. Mereka berdua hanya saling mengangguk.

"Jeon Jeongguk dan Lee Dasom. Gue benar kan?" tanya Namjoon sambil menunjuk mereka satu per satu. Ketua OSIS yang satu ini memang lain dari yang lain. Ia hapal semua nama murid, guru, dan pihak keamanan akademi ini. Dasom dan Jeongguk mengangguk dengan tatapan kagum, merasa senang karena nama mereka diketahui oleh orang paling terkenal di akademi.

"Gimana sih lo bisa ingat nama kami semua?" tanya Dasom penasaran.

"Observasi," jawab Namjoon sekenanya sebelum menyantap makanannya yang banyak sekali.

Selama makan siang kami membicarakan banyak hal dengan sang ketua OSIS. Tak jarang kami tertawa akan lelucon konyol yang dilontarkannya. Ia _sangat easy-going_! Kedua matanya sangat ramah ketika berbicara maupun tertawa, ditambah dengan lesung pipit di kedua pipinya. Segera saja aku merasa nyaman ketika melihatnya, rasa takutku hilang total. Mungkin selama ini aku hanya terlalu parno. Soalnya teman-temanku bersikap biasa saja tuh di depannya. Ya ampun, aku ini. Aku memang tidak biasa bertemu dengan orang-orang besar. Dan Namjoon benar-benar merubah pemikiranku.

Lho? Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan dia sih? Ck. Kualihkan pandanganku ke Taehyung. Ia sedang serius mendengar cerita Namjoon tentang betapa sibuknya menjadi ketua OSIS. Ketika Taehyung menangkap basah aku sedang memerhatikannya, ia menyeringai dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Anjir! Aku cepat-cepat menyeruput teh hangatku dengan canggung. Aaakkhh! Semerah apa pipiku sekarang? Mana cermin? Mana?

Haah. Bayangkan saja jika orang yang kau sukai meakukan hal itu padamu. Ya, aku sudah suka pada Taehyung sejak ia masuk.

Tiba-tiba Jimin menyenggol lenganku pelan. Kulemparkan tatapan 'apa?' dan ia hanya nyengir sambil melirik Taehyung. Oh. Aku mengerti. Rupanya Jimin melihat kejadian barusan. Biarlah. Hanya Jimin yang tahu kalau aku menyukai Taetae, nama panggilan untuk Taehyung. Taehyung yang mengatakan sendiri kalau ia suka saat orang-orang memanggilnya Taetae. Tapi aku tak pernah berbuat demikian.

Omong-omong, Taehyung suka mengedipkan mata kepada siapa saja, kecuali para guru. Seharusnya aku biasa saja sih. Tapi kan.. Tapi kan.. hehe.. Kalian tahu maksudku.

Kelas akting dimulai pukul setengah tiga siang. Sejak kelas dua ini kurikulum akademi berubah sehingga secara langsung memengaruhi jadwal belajar. Biasanya, kelas jurusan diadakan di pagi hari, namun sekarang dimulai setelah pulang sekolah setiap hari Senin, Kamis, dan Jumat untuk siswa-siswi kelas dua. Juga ada kelas lintas minat untuk menambah _soft-skill_ kami.

Aku dan dua puluh murid lain sudah duduk manis di lantai sembari menunggu Choi Saem datang. Setelah lima menit sejak lonceng berbunyi, pintu kelas kami terbuka. Kami berduapuluhsatu berdiri untuk memberi hormat.

Choi Saem pun melangkah masuk. Di belakangnya muncul dua pria yang kelihatannya seumuran dengan Beliau, dua wanita muda yang kelihatan familiar, lalu Namjoon dan puluhan anak –yang jurusan akting juga— yang hanya beberapa kukenal. Salah satunya Taehyung. Para lelaki di kelasku mulai berbisik-bisik.

Mataku membesar. TAEHYUNG! Ngapain dia dan anak-anak kelas tiga dan satu masuk ke sini ya? Namjoon juga.

"Kalian semua, silahkan duduk," perintah Choi Saem.

Kami semua menurut. Kini ruangan yang luas ini jauh lebih ramai dari biasanya. Kuhitung ada sekitar enam puluh anak. Taehyung menghampiriku dan kami duduk bersebelahan, mengundang banyak tatapan bingung dari beberapa murid.

_By the way_, sebenarnya Namjoon ambil jurusan apa ya?

Choi Saem mulai memperkenalkan keempat orang asing itu kepada kami satu per satu. "Anak-anak, perkenalkan. Ini Lee Sooman, seorang sutradara terkenal. Kalian pasti tahu tentang Beliau. Lalu Park Jinyoung, guru akting para artis papan atas negara kita. Selanjutnya Go Ara, aktris yang sedang naik daun saat ini. Yang terakhir adalah Yoo Eunhye, dosen terkenal dari Institut Seni Seoul." Mereka berempat memberikan senyum ramah sementara kami bertepuk tangan takjub dan bersorak kegirangan. Dari dulu aku sudah mengagumi Go Ara. Wow! Mungkin nanti aku akan meminta tanda tangannya. "Ini merupakan suatu kehormatan bagi sekolah kita karena mereka bisa mengunjungi sekolah kita. Mereka dikirim khusus oleh pemerintah ke sini.

"Nah, Bapak punya pengumuman penting untuk kalian. Sekolah kita diajak untuk mengikuti perlombaan film nasional yang isi naskahnya sama dengan peserta-peserta dari sekolah lain." Anak-anak di sekitarku sudah kasak-kusuk di tempat. "Ssst! Hari ini, kami akan mengadakan seleksi untuk memilih pemeran yang cocok. Bapak, mereka berempat, dan Namjoon akan menjadi juri dalam seleksi tersebut."

Terdengar keluhan dan suara tarikan napas di sekeliling ruangan.

"Seonsaengnim, mengapa mendadak sekali?"

"Benar. Kalau begini kan kami jadi tak ada persiapan apapun."

"Mengapa tidak ditempel pengumuman?"

Mereka ini, kenapa sih tidak bisa menjaga sikap di depan tamu besar? Tsk.

Choi Saem bertepuk tangan untuk menenangkan keadaan. "Tolong diam dulu, bisakah? Kalian ini bagaimana sih? Kalian kan mengambil jurusan akting, yang berarti kalian siap menghadapi tantangan apa saja yang berhubungan dengan berbagai macam peran! Kalau kalian mengeluh hanya karena disuruh akting mendadak, bagaimana kalian bisa menjadi artis profesional?" jelas Choi Saem dengan nada marah yang membuat kelas hening seketika. Itu jleb. Aku sepenuhnya setuju dengannya.

Kulihat Taehyung menundukkan kepala dan menggigit bibir. Kelihatannya ia takut dan gugup sekali.

"Oke," lanjut Choi Saem sambil memberi isyarat kepada Namjoon dengan tangannya. "Kalian sekarang dibagikan naskah. Pelajari naskahnya baik-baik dan pilihlah tokoh yang ingin kalian perankan sesuai kemampuan masing-masing. Jangan sampai salah memilih tokoh." Namjoon pun membagikan setumpuk naskah ke murid-murid yang ada di depan dan menyuruh mereka untuk mengopernya ke belakang. "Sekarang, kalian punya waktu setengah jam untuk membaca naskah dan mendalami peran. Kalian akan diseleksi dengan urutan dari kelas tertinggi. Berusahalah sebaik-baiknya karena jika kalian terpilih, kalian akan dibimbing langsung oleh keempat orang hebat ini. Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan langka ini. Latihan mandiri dimulai dari sekarang."

Ketika beliau menyelesaikan kalimatnya, di papan tulis ruangan yang berbasis komputer muncul _stopwatch_ raksasa yang berjalan mundur dari menit ketigapuluh tepat. Kami mulai membaca dengan tekun. Kudapati ide ceritanya sangat menarik dan aku memilih pemeran utama wanita karena aku paling pandai memasang wajah ketakutan dan mengeluarkan air mata.

Yeah, film yang akan diperlombakan adalah film horor.

"Oppa," bisikku ke Taehyung. "Namjoon Sunbae-nim jurusannya apa?"

"Sama seperti kita kok."

"Hah? Serius? Kok gue ga pernah liat dia latihan sama lo maupun tampil di acara akademi?"

"Kalau latihan selalu hadir kok, dianya aja yang ga kelihatan dari luar. Lo tau kan dia sibuk banget sama kegiatan OSIS? Makanya dia ga bisa tampil di _event-event_ besar. Namjoon kan penanggung jawab terbesar dalam kelancaran setiap acara."

Oh, pantas aku sering melihatnya bolak-balik dari kantor guru ke kantor OSIS setiap menjelang acara besar, berlarian ke sana ke mari di aula saat acara besar maupun kecil.

"Eh, lo sering ngintip pas kelas tiga lagi latihan ya?" tanya Taehyung tepat sasaran. Ia mengangkat kedua alisnya berkali-kali sambil tersenyum jahil. "Lo liatin gue?"

"Kegeeran banget lo," cetusku sambil buang muka untuk menyembunyikan rona di pipiku.

"Hei, kalian," panggil seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dan melompat duduk di antara aku dan Taehyung. Begitu menoleh ke kanan, kudapati sepasang mata sipit milik Kim Namjoon. Terima kasih, Namjoon! Kau menyelamatkanku.

Di tangannya ada naskah seperti kami. Mengapa ia kemari?

"Namjoon-ssi, lo bukannya juri ya?" tanya Taehyung. Namjoon menganggukkan kepala. "Jadi kenapa duduk di sini?"

"Yaa, kan gue anak kelas akting juga. Semuanya diwajibkan untuk mengikuti seleksi. Orangtua murid udah dikasih tahu sama pihak sekolah," ujar Namjoon. Aku dan Taehyung hanya bisa bilang, "Oh" bareng.

"Sunbae-nim ambil peran apa?" tanyaku.

"Duh, Minhee-ssi. Jangan panggil gue Sunbae-nim dong," kata Namjoon sambil menggaruk leher belakangnya. Sepertinya ia risih karena aku terlalu formal terhadapnya.

"I-iya deh. Namjoon-ssi?" saranku.

"Boleh deh. Kedengaran lebih baik. Hm, jadi gue pilih peran laki-laki utama, Ramon. Sebenarnya gue ga mau pilih peran ini, tapi dipaksa Choi Saem."

Pikiranku langsung melayang ke gambaran dimana jika aku dan Namjoon terpilih jadi tokoh utama, aku pasti bakal takut setengah mati. Maklum, ketua OSIS ini diidolakan banyak perempuan di akademi, tahu. Apalagi film ini ada unsur romansanya. Gawat.

Duh, ingin rasanya aku mengambil peran lain, tapi aku pengin banget memerankan tokoh blak-blakan seperti ini! Ah, biarlah. _Positive thinking_ saja. Mana tahu bukan Namjoon yang terpilih kan? Dan mana tahu aku tak terpilih jadi peran utama. Hiks.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Namjoon balik.

"Lira," jawabku. Itu nama tokoh utama wanita.

"Gue pilih yang gampang aja. Victor si culun," jawab Taehyung. Tawaku hampir tersembur. Taehyung tak bisa disalahkan sih. Ia memang tak begitu pandai berakting. Kerap kali aku tertawa diam-diam melihat ekspresinya ketika disuruh berakting. Entah kenapa ya aku bisa menyukainya.

Cinta memang buta.

25 menit kemudian, terdengar bunyi 'kring' nyaring sebanyak lima kali.

"Waktu kalian habis," uca Choi Saem dengan suara yang menggelegar bak guntur.

"Gue ke sana dulu ya. _Good luck_!" kata Namjoon sambil tersenyum lebar dan berlari ke arah lima guru besar itu.

"Ketika nama kalian muncul, segera menuju aula. Kami akan menunggu. Jangan lama-lama jalannya."

Keenam jurui pun meninggalkan ruangan dan menuju aula yang terletak tepat di samping kelas akting. Belum semenit, nama pertama sudah muncul di papan tulis dan seorang anak perempuan berlari ke luar.

Selagi menunggu, kami semua terus berlatih agar kami bisa tampil maksimal di depan para juri. Karena aku melihat Taehyung yang agak kesusahan, beberapa kali aku harus memperbaiki ekspresi dan penjiwaannya agar ia lulus seleksi. Akan senang sekali diriku bila itu terjadi. Kami akan sering bertemu di lapangan. Hehe.

Semoga aku lulus seleksi.

Ketika nama Taehyung muncul di papan tulis, ia langsung menggenggam erat kedua tanganku di depan dadanya sambil memasang tampang menangis. "Doain gue ya," katanya. Aku mengangguk pasti dan memberikan kata-kata dukungan. Begitu ia keluar, kedua kakiku sudah tak kuat lagi menopang tubuhku. Salahkan perbuatan Taehyung tadi yang membuat darahku mengalir berkali-kali lipat lebih deras di dalam tubuhku dan kakiku langsung lembek. Pandanganku kosong menatap lantai kayu di tempatku terduduk.

Setelah beberapa detik, aku pun berdiri dan kembali latihan dengan semangat membara. Aku harus dapat peran ini!

Saat seleksi, aku berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Seluruh kemampuan yang kumiliki sudah kutunjukkan di hadapan enam juri. Penampilanku cukup bagus karena aku sangat percaya diri. Nilai aktingku selama ini juga memuaskan. Bahkan keenam juri memberi pujian dan tepuk tangan.

Tapi inikah rasanya orang-orang yang gagal _casting_?

Ya, aku tak lulus seleksi. Tak ada namaku di papan tulis kelas teater keesokan harinya. Bukan namaku yang tertera di sebelah nama Lira Michigan.

Tinggal aku sendiri di taman samping lapangan upacara setelah melihat pengumuman itu, duduk termenung dengan tas di pangkuanku. Helaan napasku terdengar begitu menyedihkan karena sekolah sudah sepi.

"Apa yang salah sama akting gue ya?" gumamku.

"Minhee!" Aku berbalik dan melihat Taehyung berlari ke arahku, lalu duduk di sebelahku. Ia terlihat sangat bersemangat dan bahagia. Ya iya lah.

"Minhee, gue ga nyangka bisa lulus seleksi! Rasanya kayak dibawa ke kahyangan bertemu bidadari-bidadari cantik, tahu ga. Wah!" ucapnya senang dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Selamat ya," kataku dan memaksakan senyum. Aku turut senang akan pencapaiannya, serius deh. Namun rasa kecewaku lebih besar.

Haah.

"Thanks banget, Minhee. Berkat lo, gue bisa lolos."

Kutatap dirinya yang menatapku lembut dan ... prihatin? "Itu usaha lo kok. Bukan gue."

"Tapi lo yang ngajarin gue, Minhee."

Aku diam, heran pada diriku sendiri. Orang yang kubantu bisa lolos sedangkan aku tidak? Oh, Tuhan. Aku tak bisa merasa iri kepada 10 murid yang lulus seleksi. Malah aku marah dengan diriku sendiri.

Haah.

Gawat! Mataku berair! Segera kulap cairan bening yang menggenang di pelupuk mataku.

"Minhee, lo nangis?" Aku diam. Dadaku sakit bagai dipahat. Pandanganku memburam. Taehyung mendekat dan mengelus bahuku. Rasanya nyaman sekali. Bolehkah aku memeluknya sekarang?

"Menurut gue, akting lo jauh lebih bagus dari si Hana, tau. Kok bisa ya dia yang kepilih? Modal cantik doang dia mah. Trus—"

"Udah, ga usah dibahas lagi, Oppa. Mungkin gue yang kurang berusaha atau kemampuan gue ga sesuai keinginan mereka. Dan Hana itu gadis tercantik di klub seni peran, jadi itu nilai plus buat dia pas seleksi," ujarku.

"Jangan merendah!" Aku terkejut mendengar nada suara Taehyung yang agak marah. Lalu suaranya kembali pelan. "Sori."

Sejenak, kami diam dan menikmati semilir angin sore yang sejuk. Sampai Taehyung membuka pembicaraan lagi. "Pulang yuk. Gue anterin."

"Gapapa, _thanks_. Lo duluan aja." Aku melihat jam tangan. Sudah pukul lima tepat. Seharusnya aku sudah pulang empat puluh lima menit yang lalu. Lama juga ya aku meratapi nasib -_-

"Jimin suruh gue anterin lo."

"Jimin?" tanyaku. Aduh! Pasti dia sengaja. Pantas saja dia buru-buru lari ke gerbang kulihat. Biasa ia menemuiku dulu setelah kelas tari yang jadwalnya sama dengan kelas akting di hari Sabtu.

"Pasti lo pikir gue mau anterin lo karena cuma disuruh sama Jimin? Ya kan? Enggak kok. Gue emang pingin temenin lo pulang hari ini. Habisnya gue liat muka lo kayak zombie, tau gak, dari tadi. Gue takut ntar lo makan orang pas di jalan."

Enak saja aku disamakan Dengan zombie! Huh. "Oh," responku.

"Kok cuma 'oh'?"

"Jadi, gue harus bilang 'wow' sambil cabik-cabik dan gigit badan lo, gitu?" tanyaku.

"Nah, ini Minhee yang gue kenal," katanya sambil tertawa. Mau tak mau aku tersenyum—benar-benar tersenyum.

"Yuk," kataku dan berdiri bersamanya, kemudian berjalan menuju stasiun. Selama berjalan, kami berdua tidak membicarakan tentang apapun karena Taehyung sibuk bernyanyi sendiri dan terkadang melakukan gerakan-gerakan kecil sambil mengelilingiku. Aku tersenyum bahagia dan tertawa karenanya. Aku tahu dia sedang mencoba menghiburku. Terima kasih, Kim Taehyung. Aku benar-benar beruntung bisa berteman baik denganmu. Suatu saat, aku yang akan membuatmu tersenyum bahagia seperti yang kulakukan sekarang.

Janji.

"Eh, besok lo _free_ ga?" tanya Taehyung padaku ketika kami sudah berada di dalam kereta. Besok Minggu. Apa Taehyung ingin-"Gue mau lo temenin gue beli pakaian buat film itu. Anak-anak yang lain juga pergi, sih. Tapi gue mau pencar aja. Nah, gue ajak lo biar gue bisa pilih baju yang pas sesuai peran gue. Gimana?"

Duh, mengingat film itu bikin nyesek lagi. Tapi, demi Taehyung, aku akan membalas kebaikannya hari ini. "Boleh tuh. Kebetulan gue ga ada peer."

"Sip. Gue jemput lo jam sembilan, oke? Jangan telat bangun ya." Taehyung menjulurkan lidahnya ke luar.  
Kudorong pipinya ke samping dengan gemas. Ia hanya tertawa dan mengacak rambutku. Dasar -_- Aku ini selalu bangun pagi, tahu. Kalau hari libur sih, kadang-kadang.

"Lo tuh yang jangan telat jemput," kubilang.

"Iya, iya. Gue ga mau diceramahin sama Namjoon besok kalo gue telat."

"Namjoon-ssi? Apa hubungannya sama dia?"

"Dia disuruh Choi Saem buat pantau kami pas belanja biar ga ada yang main-main. Tadi kami udah rapat, makanya gue telat pulang dan kebetulan ketemu sama lo."

"Oh. Gapapa nih kalo gue ikut?" tanyaku ragu.

"Ga kok. Gue udah kasih tau Namjoon. Asal kita ga lupa sama tujuan awal, katanya."

"Oke. Tapi, kok cuma gue yang lo ajak?" tanyaku blak-blakan. Minhee! Stay cool-kan wajahmu!

Sejenak, Taehyung terdiam. "Yaa, karena lo tau banyak soal _fashion_."

"Nggak tuh," kataku jujur. Ada apa dengan ekspresi Taehyung yang seperti orang gelagapan ini?

"Pokoknya lo ikut aja deh. Lo kan udah sering beli baju buat tampil drama." Betul juga dia. Aku pun mengangguk dan kami tak berbicara apa-apa lagi sampai stasiun tempat kami turun.

Pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah bangun dan membuat sarapan untuk penghuni rumah. Kubuatkan pula sarapan lebih untuk Taehyung. Aku tahu dia tidak pernah sarapan di hari libur. Jadi, ketika aku dijemput pakai mobilnya, aku langsung memberikan sandwich yang kubuat untuknya.

"Nih, makan," kataku sambil menyodorkan sepotong sandwich.

"Duh, ga usah repot-repot, Minhee," katanya sambil fokus menyetir setelah melirik benda segitiga ini.

"Lo harus makan pagi biar ga lesu, sesendok nasi sekalipun!"

"Gue ga laper. Ni lagi nyetir juga," protesnya. Aku mendecak. Kuputuskan untuk merobek bagian kecil sandwich dan kumasukkan ke mulutnya setelah kusuruh ia membukanya.

"Eh, suapin terus ya. Enak banget nih!" pujinya.

Aku tertawa datar. Kemudian, pas ketika sampai di lampu merah, kuberikan sandwich barusan ke tangan kanannya untuk ia makan sendiri. Aku tak mau repot-repot menyuapinya. "Ntar ganggu lo nyetir," jawabku ketika ia bertanya. Sebenarnya, bukan itu saja alasanku. Aku kan tidak mau caper di depannya. Walaupun aku suka padanya, kurasa menyuapi itu bukan tindakan yang pantas di saat seperti ini.

Kami tiba di mall dua puluh menit kemudian. Kami berdua turun dan segera menuju tempat anak-anak yang lolos seleksi dan Namjoon sudah tentukan, lobi lantai dasar. Ketika kami menghampiri mereka, aku menerima banyak tatapan heran.

_Whatever_ lah.

"Nah," kata Namjoon, "karena semua udah kumpul hampir bersamaan, saatnya kita laksanakan misi dari Choi Saem. Yang mau pencar boleh, asal jangan main ke Time Zone dan sejenisnya. Jam 12 kita kumpul lagi di Tom Resto buat makan siang. Gue percaya sama kalian semua, makanya gue perbolehin kalian mencar. Jadi, gue harap kalian benar-benar cari kostum. Ada yang mau ditanyain?"

"Sunbae!" panggil seorang anak perempuan sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Ya, Park Boyoung-ssi?"

"Kenapa kita harus ke mall yang ini? Kan banyak mall lain yang punya toko pakaian."

"Oh, iya. Sori, gue lupa kasih tau sesuatu. Jadi, sekolah kita udah bekerja sama dengan mall ini. Kalian bisa dapet diskon kalo nunjukin kartu pelajar. Kalau ada yang mikir kenapa sekolah ga sediain pakaian, itu karena sekolah cuma pantau aktivitas kalian yang dilatih sama juri kemarin, kecuali gue. Gue harap udah jelas, ya, semua. _Let's go_."

Kami pun berpisah, mengambil jalan yang berbeda. Ada yang pergi sendiri, berdua, sampai berempat. Bahkan ada tiga anak perempuan yang menarik Namjoon untuk ikut dengan mereka. Taehyung hanya berjalan bersamaku. Ya ampun! Seperti kencan saja. Hehe.

Berbagai macam pakaian pun kami cocokkan ke Taehyung. Karena ia memerankan tokoh culun dan kutu buku, bukan berarti ia selalu memakai kemeja, celana bahan panjang, kacamata tebal, dan berambut licin yang belah samping. Victor berpakaian layaknya remaja biasa, namun lebih formal. Poninya disisir ke belakang dan ia memakai lensa kontak berwarna biru tua sebagai pengganti kaca mata minusnya. Pokoknya cukup keren lah, tapi tetap terlihat culunnya sedikit. Tak lupa tas punggung hijau neon.

Sebenarnya, kata Taehyung, mereka yang ikut belanja hanya orang-orang yang tidak atau kurang memiliki properti untuk peran masing-masing. Mereka tidak dituntut untuk membeli barang baru. "Gue sih beli yang belum gue punya aja. Yang lain mah pingin yang baru-baru karena mereka ga culun kaya peran gue. Haha," ujarnya santai seolah-olah kata 'culun' melekat pada dirinya.

"Lo semangat banget ya mau jadi Victor?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Iya. Soalnya gue pernah kaya gitu pas di Alaska. Tertutup dan kutu buku banget. Makanya ga sulit bagi gue untuk peranin dia." Aneh. Padahal, waktu itu aku kesusahan mengajarinya agar lulus seleksi.

"Oh," responku. Lebih baik aku tidak berkomentar dan bertanya apapun tentang masa lalu orang walaupun aku penasaran. "Eh, itu ada tas hijau neon! Sana, yuk." Aku berkata sambil menunjuk etalase sebuah toko.

"Taehyung! Minhee-ssi!" panggil seseorang setelah kami keluar dari toko tas dan tas hijau neon sudah disandang Taehyung. Kami mendapati Namjoon menghampiri kami. Sebentar-sebentar ia menoleh ke belakang, seolah takut ada yang mengikutinya.

"Oh, annyeong," kata Taehyung. Aku hanya membungkuk.

"Bareng dong, bareng." Namjoon berkata seraya menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya di sampingku.

"Kenapa, Namjoon-ssi?" tanyaku heran.

"Gue lagi memastikan apa gue masih dikejar tiga cewe itu. Duh, padahal gue udah permisi karena mau pantau yang lain juga."

Oh, pantas.

"Susah ya, jadi orang terkenal," komentar Taehyung sambil tertawa.

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan dengan mencari lensa kontak.

"Bukan karena itu. Gue risi ada di toko pakaian cewe melulu. Bengong aja gue di situ dan cuma bilang 'iya, iya, cocok tuh, bagus kok' pas ditanya pendapat gue tentang kostum yang dipilih."

"Asal lo ga bohong ga masalah kok," kataku menenangkan. Aku tahu ia orangnya jujur.

"Iya sih. Udah, ah. Kebetulan gue ketemu kalian, gue pantau kalian aja."

"Dua orang yang tak terpilih menemani yang terpilih," ujarku pura-pura sedih sekaligus menyindir Taehyung.

"Haha. Senasib ya kita?" kata Namjoon padaku. Aku mengangguk. Wah, aku penasaran aktingnya Namjoon itu bagaimana. Soalnya, selama dua tahun ia menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS, yang artinya selama dua tahun aku menempuh pendidikan di Holy Art Academy, hanya sekali aku pernah melihatnya berada di aula di tahun pertamaku. Saat itu ada sedikit pesan dari Choi Saem untuk semua anak jurusan akting. Mungkin di pertemuan lain juga ada dia, tapi bukan kebiasaanku melihat-lihat siapa saja yang hadir.

Waktu kami sedang berada dalam lift yang membawa kami ke lantai enam, diam-diam kulihat Namjoon dan Taehyung saling melirik, seperti tengah melakukan telepati. Ada apa sih ini? Kemarin, gelagat Taehyung yang aneh, lah sekarang ditambah Namjoon. Ckck. Dasar lelaki.

"Kebelet pipis," bisik Taehyung padaku. Lututnya ditekuk-tekuk. Tawa tak bisa kutahan lagi. Seorang wanita yang juga berada dalam lift bersama kami menatapku aneh. Masa bodo.

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai enam dan Taehyung segera melesat ke toilet yang terletak tepat di samping lift. Aku hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan menunggunya di luar bersama Namjoon. Sesaat keadaan berubah menjadi keheningan yang canggung. Kenapa Taehyung lama sekali di dalam sana ya?

"Gue denger lo sering dapat nilai sempurna di kelas akting ya?" tanya Namjoon.

"Nggak ah," kataku tak mau menyombongkan diri.

"Gue tau nilai rapor semua murid Holy loh. Jadi lo ga boleh bohong."

"Apa? Lo ga bisa main liat gitu aja dong!" kataku sambil mendengus kecil.

Namjoon tertawa geli hingga terbentuk kerutan di sekitar matanya. "Lol! Ga mungkin lah gue tau sampe sedetail itu kali. Gue cuma tau nama sama kelas kalian."Ia tertawa lagi sedangkan aku menghela napas lega. "Bener kata Taehyung."

'Kata Taehyung'?

"Apanya?" tanyaku.

'Aduh, Minhee! Mulut lo ga bisa ditahan ya? Kepo overload mah ini!' kataku pada diriku sendiri dalam hati. Kutepuk mulutku beberapa kali.

"Dia banyak-"

"Sori lama. Antre panjang tadi," suara Taehyung memotong kalimat Namjoon. Yaah, sayang ya. Padahal aku penasaran sekali.

Selama setengah jam ke depan kami bertiga terus bercakap-cakap tanpa henti. Pas lah. Kami bertiga memang banyak bicara, jadi tak ada yang disisihkan.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas. Saatnya makan siang! Tom Resto berada di lantai tiga, jadi kami naik lift lagi untuk turun dan bertemu dua orang yang salah satunya kukenal sebagai teman di kelas teater.

"Hai, Minhee," sapa Soojung ceria dengan senyum khasnya yang menawan.

"Hai. Selamat ya, lo lulus seleksi," ucapku.

"Biasa aja. Lo kok bisa ke sini sama Taehyung?" ia bertanya dengan berbisik di telingaku.

"Dia minta temenin."

"Oh. Gue kira kalian kencan." Soojung terkikik.

"Ha. Ha. Eonni bisa aja." Aku mengulum senyum.

Semua makan dengan lahap. Aku semeja dengan Taehyung, Namjoon, Soojung, dan gadis yang tadi bersama Soojung, Sohyun, yang sekelas dengannya.

Tadi ada beberapa siswi yang mengajak Namjoon untuk makan bersama, namun ditolaknya dengan halus sehalus bulu hamster. Kok bisa ya? Namjoon memang sesuatu.

Soojung dan Sohyun tampak biasa saja di depan si ketua OSIS, soalnya mereka lebih banyak bicara berdua. Sekali-sekali Namjoon berbicara dengan mereka. Ia juga memintaku untuk saling bertukar nomor ponsel dan kuterima saja. Saat itu, sekilas kulihat Taehyung berusaha menutup senyumnya dengan gelas berisi teh dingin yang di pesannya. ADA APA DENGANNYA HARI INI SIH?

Selesai makan, Taehyung langsung mengajakku pulang karena barang-barang yang diperlukannya sudah dalam genggamannya dan genggamanku. Buset dah. Banyak juga ternyata. Baru sadar kalau total belanjaan Taehyung ada delapan kantung.

Namjoon belum bisa pulang karena ada sebagian anak lagi yang belum selesai. Akhirnya, kami yang pulang pun pamit dengannya.

"Lo aneh dua hari ini," ujarku terus terang ketika dalam mobil.

"Aneh?"

"Yep. Kemarin lo gelagapan pas ngomong sama gue di taman sekolah. Hari ini lo diam-diam senyum dan ketawa sendiri. Terus pas di lift, lo lirik-lirikan sama Namjoon."

"Ya ampuuun. Lo perhatiin gue terus ya? Lo suka sama gue ya? Hayo ngaku!" ia tertawa seakan hal ini biasa saja baginya.  
Pipiku serasa mendidih. Siaaaalll.

"Hei!" sapa Namjoon ketika aku baru sampai di gerbang sekolah esok paginya.

"Ah, annyeong Namjoon-ssi." Aku membungkuk, lalu kami berdua berjalan berdampingan masuk ke gedung sambil berbicara sedikit. Setelahnya, kami terdiam.

"Minhee-ssi," panggilnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ga jadi. Hehe," kekehnya.

Dasar aneh.

Kami sampai di lantai dua dimana kelasku berada. Seharusnya aku berjalan lurus dan Namjoon berbelok menaiki tangga selanjutnya. Namun, ia malah mengikutiku sampai di kelas.

"Namjoon-ssi, bukannya kelas lo ada di atas?" tanyaku.

"Eh? Oh, iya. Gue ada urusan dulu sama anak kelas sebelah lo," katanya datar.

"Oke. Gue masuk dulu ya." Aku membungkuk lagi dan masuk.

"Iya. Ga perlu bungkuk-bungkuk gitu kali. Haha." Ia berbalik dan aku segera masuk ke kelas untuk duduk di tempatku.

Oke. Semuanya terasa canggung sekali tadi. Biasanya, aku cukup banyak bicara walaupun dengan orang yang baru kukenal. Namun, Namjoon tidak mampu membuatku menjadi diriku yang sebenarnya. Aneh. Padahal sejak tiga hari yang lalu kami berbicara banyak hal.

_"Anak kelas sebelah lo."_

Lah? Kelasku kan paling ujung. Seharusnya kan Namjoon berhenti duluan. Aku mengerutkan kening memikirkan hal itu.

"Hoi! Ngelamun aja pagi-pagi!" seru Jimin sambil meninju lenganku pelan.

"Gue lagi mikir," sahutku datar.

Jimin duduk di atas mejaku. "Mikirin siapa? Taehyung?" tanyanya dan langsung terkekeh. Aku menggeleng, lalu menceritakan yang tadi.

"Masa iya dia bilang gitu? Tadi gue liat dia langsung balik habis anterin lo kok," jelas Jimin heran.

"Mungkin dia lupa," kataku. "Eh, berarti lo ada di belakang kami? Kenapa nggak bareng aja?"

"Bukan gitu. Gue baru keluar dari toilet."

Aku membulatkan bibir.

"Eh, betewe gue pernah ngelakuin hal itu juga pas lagi deketin si Hyeri. Adalah gue cuman pingin mastiin dia sampai di kelas dengan selamat."

"Masa Namjoon lagi deketin gue?" sahutku spontan.

Jimin terbahak. "Aduh, perut gue sakit!"

"Kenapa sih lo, Jimin?" Oke. Aku mulai kesal. Jimin selalu saja tertawa di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Muka lo lucu, Minhee-ah," kata Jimin setelah tawanya terhenti dan wajahnya kembali datar. "Ga heran banyak yang tertarik sama lo."

"Gue bukan magnet kali."

"Hmm.. Eh, gimana lo sama Taehyung kemarin?" tanyanya antusias. Mataku langsung berbinar. Akhirnya, sebelum pelajaran dimulai, kami membicarakan Taehyung.

TBC  
*Closing song: BTS - If I Rule The World*

* * *

Oke xD Bagaimana?

Kritik dan saran saya tunggu demi kelanjutan cerita:3

Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca ^^


End file.
